memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Soul Key
'' (DS9 relaunch) | author =Olivia Woods | editor =Marco Palmieri & Margaret Clark | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =August 2009 | reformat = | reprint = | pages =301 | ISBN =ISBN 1439107920 | omnibus = | date =2377 & 2376 | stardate = | altcover = 220px|Cover image. | caption = |}} The Soul Key is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by Olivia Woods, published by Pocket Books in 2009. It is a continuation of the narrative in the ''DS9'' relaunch series, particularly the Iliana Ghemor/mirror universe story arc begun in the Worlds of Deep Space Nine novels "Bajor: Fragments and Omens" and "The Dominion: Olympus Descending", and continued in Warpath and Woods' previous novel Fearful Symmetry. Publisher's description ;From the back cover :There is a void in the alternate universe that demands to be filled. Iliana Ghemor, the Cardassian operative who years ago was altered in both body and mind to replace Kira Nerys, dreams of fulfilling a prophecy that will mark her as the one true Emissary of that other reality -- a messianic figure who could lead her followers into an era of renewed hope...or an age of deepening darkness. :Ghemor's claim to the mantle of the Emissary is by no means certain, however, as the inexorable pull of providence tugs also at other souls who are swept into the vortex of the Prophets, the remote and timeless beings who have set these strange events in motion. :But the stakes are higher than anyone imagines: for the outcome of this struggle for the fate of one universe will ripple across many others, and become the key to unlocking a future that will prove to be the greatest trial yet for the heroes of station Deep Space 9. Summary In 2377, Ghemor appeared in the alternate universe, having gained Taran'atar as her new ally by controlling his thoughts. She ordered the Jem'Hadar to kill Intendant Kira and took her place. (DS9 novel: Warpath). According to the alternate version of Iliana Ghemor, the Intendant's impersonator intends to fulfill Trakor's First Prophecy, becoming the Emissary of the Prophets instead of Benjamin Sisko, who was seemingly killed some years prior. Ghemor arrived at the alternate Terok Nor in command of a fleet of Alliance ships, still under the guise of the Intendant. (DS9 novel: Fearful Symmetry) She then destroyed Bajor's capital of Ashalla and threatened continued destruction of the planet if the rebels did not surrender the station, which they immediately did. Once in control of the station, she moved it toward the wormhole and placed herself in the airlock that would first touch the wormhole's event horizon in the hopes that she would complete the prophecy and become the Emissary. However Kira Nerys along with the mirror universe's Iliana Ghemor, in an attempt to stop her, were sucked out along with Iliana into the Celestial Temple where the mirror universe's Iliana was chosen as "the voice" or Emissary and Ghemor herself was chosen as "the fire" and was later summoned in an Ascendant's ritual where she was once more Cardassian. References Characters ; :Julian Bashir • Sam Bowers • Dava Nikende • Ezri Dax • Etana Kol • Iliana Ghemor • • Ke Hovath • Ke Iniri • Kira Nerys • Mazagalanthi • Mikaela Leishman • Aaron McCallum • Fellen Ni-Yaleii • Nog • Raiq • Ro Laren • Shing-kur • Quark • Tariq Rahim • Krissten Richter • Ro Laren • Benjamin Sisko • Taran'atar • Simon Tarses • Telal • Prynn Tenmei • Elias Vaughn • Votiq ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Pennak • • • • • • • Akorem Laan • Dakahna Vaas • Dava Nikende • Cenn Desca • Skrain Dukat • Corbin Entek • Kaleen Ghemor • Tekeny Ghemor • Jaro Essa • Kira Meru • Kira Pohl • Kira Reon • Kira Taban • Lupaza • Odo • Drune Omek • Morad Pirak • Ro Gale • Ataan Rhukal • Shakaar Edon • Trakor • Strell Vekeer • Kasidy Yates ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations ; :Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • B'hava'el system • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Grennokar • habitat ring • Harkoum • Quark's ; : • Bajoran wormhole • Betreka Nebula • Raknal V • Raknal Station • Regulon • • ; :Akorem's Rock • Andor • Ashalla • • Berengaria VII • Elemspur • Empok Nor (mirror) • Ferenginar • Fire Caves • Hedrikspool Province • Iljar • Ireland • • Letau • Sidau • Sindorin • Tarluk V'hel • Vale of Mists Starships :Besinian freighter • • • ( ) • Even Odds • ( ) • ( ) • Denorios • • Races and cultures ; :Arkenite • Ascendant • Bajoran • Cardassian • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Kressari • Lissepian • Nausicaan • Prophets • Romulan • Trill • Vulcan ; : • • • • • • • Besinian • Changeling • Mizarian • Pah-wraith • • Eav'oq States and organizations :Bajoran dissident movement • Federation Starfleet • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • • Terran Rebellion • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Parliament • Dominion • • Federation Alliance • Obsidian Order • Terran Empire • Ranks and titles :Emissary of the Prophets • intendant • kai • overseer • Regent of the Alliance • supreme legate Other references :ablative armor • alternate universe • antimatter injector • archquester • Autarch of the Tzenkethi Coalition • Bajoran prophecy • baseball • baseball bat • Book of Ohalu • chess • cloaking device • Code Black • Dal'Rok • deka tea • democracy • d'k tahg • Dominion War • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • fusionstone • fusion core • holoframe • holosuite • kellipate • ketracel-white • klin zha • kotra • latinum • messiah • moba • neuro-pulse device • nya tree • nyawood • Occupation of Bajor • operations situation table • orb • orb fragment • Orb of Prophecy and Change • pagh • paghvaram • phaser • plasma injector • porli • pulse phaser • pulse phaser cannon • quantum resonance signature • quantum torpedo • shatterframe • shri-tal • shroud • Speculations on the Architecture of the Celestial Temple • subspace transporter • Tarkalean tea • Terran • transparent aluminum • The Troubles • turbolift • Unnameable • warp drive • warp field • verteron • Vithi bulb • vole • Yarim Fel Syndrome Appendices Background information *Early solicitations for this book used a basic stand-in cover, featuring the USS Defiant in battle. Later promotion of the book utilised an unfinished version of the final cover; refinements made to the final included a more refined image of the wormhole in the background; a wider crop of the hand, with more forearm on the cover; and making the "The" in the title the same size as the rest of the title font. *Cross Cult released a German language edition of The Soul Key in 2013. The cover featured Iliana Ghemor holding the paghvaram, the titular "soul key". Timeline *The novel is set in 2377, starting concurrently with the final chapter of Side One of Fearful Symmetry. The novel also includes flashbacks detailing Iliana Ghemor's activities; these begin "nine months ago", shortly after Avatar and run through to "two days ago" with events parallel and adjacent to , "Bajor: Fragments and Omens", "The Dominion: Olympus Descending", Warpath and Fearful Symmetry. *The novels Sacraments of Fire and Ascendance follow-up on the events of The Soul Key. The mirror universe storyline continued in Rise Like Lions. External link * Related stories Connections | before=Fearful Symmetry| after=The Never-Ending Sacrifice|}} | nextMB= |}} | prevdate=Invincible, Part Two | nextdate= |}} | prevdate=Always a Price | nextdate=Collective Hindsight, Book One |}} | prevdate=Bajor: Fragments and Omens | nextdate=Failsafe |}} | prevdate=A Burning House | nextdate=Where Time Stands Still |}} | prevdate=Fearful Symmetry | nextdate=Unimatrix Zero |}} category:books Category:DS9 novels Category:Mirror Universe novels